


sweet talk with a hint of sin

by bruisedhoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Consensual Kink, Degradation, Established Relationship, Light Sadism, M/M, Off Screen Kink Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Harry, blood mention, full kink list in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedhoney/pseuds/bruisedhoney
Summary: “What the hell are you wearing?” Harry had the nerve to ask, and Louis bristled slightly.“Well, what the bloody fuck does it look like?” Louis snapped, breaking his seductive demeanor momentarily because he was wearing this ridiculous get-up for Harry. He had thought that this would go over well.And now that the moment was here, it was going anything but.Harry’s brain seemingly malfunctioned, completely unbothered by the fact that he was now standing in an actual pool of red wine, or that there might even be broken glass directly next to his feet. He was focused solely on his boy splayed out on their bed. “Are those ears?”“Yes,” Louis mumbled, reaching up to finger the burnt orange fur of the fox ears. “And a tail,” he said, shifting to lay on his stomach so that his perky ass was on display, showing the way his lube slicked hole had been prepped and was now hugging the impressively sized plug attached to the fox tail.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 208





	sweet talk with a hint of sin

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a kink exploration thing for me as a writer since i've never written anything heavy bdsm and wanted to try. i honestly was still pretty conservative but skfjslk i tried okay. this is me dipping my toe in. i tried to fit as many kinks into this without making it absolutely ridiculous and prooooobably failed. if you see any cringey oneliners....no you didn't<3
> 
>  **kink list:** pet play, choking, spitting, slapping, spanking, fish hooking, use of spreader bar, rough face fucking, cum eating, crying, daddy kink, overstimulation, finger sucking, hair pulling, manhandling, belly bulging, throat bulging, feminization, degradation, blindfolding, sadism, and this isn't a kink but there's a bit of dom aftercare in there. honestly, blink and you _could_ miss a couple of these but the point is that they're there.
> 
> i wrote this in a day and honestly it's probably a mess but a huge shout out to kat for always cleaning up behind me i owe u my life. this was initially inspired by a nsfw drawing by ai and snowballed into something else entirely i don't know what happened omg. also a huge ty to mads who inspired the blindfold scene !!
> 
> having said all of this, i am not an expert in bdsm! all consent and everything is negotiated beforehand and off screen since this is a healthy, established relationship. always remember to play safe and consent is always always always key. i love you all, enjoy.
> 
> * and for the record: i do not authorize ANY repostings or translations of any of my work.
> 
> title from “not afraid anymore" by halsey

“Hello, lover,” Louis cooed from this place on the bed. He’d worked tirelessly to set the scene of their bedroom, mood lighting, candles and all. He even pulled the chair from the corner up next to the side of the bed, because he knew how Harry got when they played.

The first thing Harry did upon entering the room was drop the opened bottle of red wine that he was holding directly onto the fucking floor.

It just…slipped right out of his grip, slamming to the floor and going absolutely _everywhere_ , and that was just perfect. Really. If tonight went how Louis was planning, neither of them would have the brain capacity to be able to clean that up in a couple hours and he _certainly_ wasn’t going to do it right now, with a plug up his ass and with this ridiculous headband on his head.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Harry had the nerve to ask, and Louis bristled slightly.

“Well, what the bloody fuck does it look like?” Louis snapped, breaking his seductive demeanor momentarily because he was wearing this ridiculous get-up for Harry. He’d seen the way he lingered over the plugs with tails attached before, fingers brushing the fur almost longingly, never daring to even glance in Louis’s direction while doing so. Louis had taken it upon himself to order a set discreetly and surprise his boyfriend with some fox ears and a big, bushy red tail attached to an even bigger, thicker plug. He had _thought_ that this would go over well.

And now that the moment was here, it was going anything but.

Harry’s brain seemingly malfunctioned, completely unbothered by the fact that he was now standing in an actual pool of red wine, or that there might even be broken glass directly next to his feet. He was focused solely on his boy splayed out on their bed. “Are those ears?”

“Yes,” Louis mumbled, reaching up to finger the burnt orange fur of the fox ears. “And a tail,” he said, shifting to lay on his stomach so that his perky ass was on display, showing the way his lube slicked hole had been prepped and was now hugging the impressively sized plug attached to the fox tail.

Harry’s mouth quipped up to the side. “Look at you, coming in here with a plan. Had everything all thought out, didn’t you?”

“Thought so,” Louis muttered petulantly, now feeling a bit embarrassed by this entire thing.

“What do you want, baby?” Harry asked, still standing stupidly in the doorway.

Louis glanced back at him, up through his lashes. He tilted his ass up just ever so slightly, working the arch of his back in the best way he knew. “Can’t you tell?”

It was enough of an answer for Harry, clearly, because his hands began to make quick work of undoing his belt and sliding it through the loops. He unbuttoned his jeans, closing the distance between the door and the bed in record time. “Want me to get a little rough with you, do you?” he asked softly, hands trailing along the soft fur of the tail hanging from the plug. He pulled a little, enough for it to cause the plug to tug at Louis’s rim. He moaned in his throat, eyes widening a little.

Harry leaned forward, always impatient. “ _Tell_ me,” Harry said, delivering a sharp slap to Louis’s cheek. Louis’ mouth fell open in shock, the surprise shooting straight down his spine, his cock taking interest in the situation. Harry grabbed his face, his thumb and index finger digging into his cheeks and smushing his mouth together in a pucker. “Answer me, you little fucking slut,” Harry all but snarled, even while knowing that Louis’s ability to speak was currently controlled fully by him, and that all Louis _could_ do was nod to answer.

So he did, to please him. Anything to please him. He nodded up at his boyfriend, his blue doe eyes fanned with dark, wet lashes. The edges of Harry’s mouth curled, his breaths sharp as he asked, “You want this cock?” he asked as he gripped himself through the denim.

“Yes, please,” Louis sighed, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It had been a long week, and he needed this. Needed Harry to take control like he always did.

“Want to play?” Harry asked just to confirm, no hesitation or doubt in his eyes. After years together, their cues were clear to one another, and this one might as well be in flashing neon lights. _Ruin me, please_. Harry was always so quick to understand.

Louis nodded again, “Yes, sir.” He rolled over, sitting up and tugging Harry’s jeans and briefs the rest of the way down, waiting for him to kick them off. He didn’t need instruction to know to get on his knees, that that’s where this would begin, because it always did. It was his favorite. He made eye contact, parting his lips in invitation.

“Good girl,” Harry praised, tapping the thick, wet tip of his cock against Louis’s now open mouth. “Such a good little pet.”

Louis whimpered at that, lashes fluttering as he stared obediently up at his boyfriend. He used both hands, wrapping them around either side of Harry’s cock, beginning to work him to full hardness. The pull was dry and just on the right side of wrong, Harry’s breath hitching as his hand moved to cradle the back of Louis’s neck. His quick little tongue darted out, toying with the head and savoring the bitter burst of pre-come coating the skin.

“Take it all for me,” Harry coaxed, his other hand moving to pry open Louis’s jaw. “Know you can.”

Louis let him, always let him, his mouth fully open with his tongue laying flat. Waiting. He didn’t need further prompting, allowing Harry to slide his thick length inside while he resisted the urge to gag. His eyes immediately began to water, as they always did at the start, but Harry’s hips didn’t slow. Instead he pushed in quicker, sheathing the majority of his cock in the welcome warmth of Louis’s mouth.

He breathed as deeply as he could in through his nose, exhaling slowly and relaxing his throat as Harry waited. Louis took the base of his cock in his hand, holding it in place as he began to twist his tongue around the tip, tasting. He bobbed, screwing his hand along the wet shaft, sucking what he could take. Pulling off with a wet _pop_ , he mouthed at the tip before saying, “More.”

Harry’s hips stuttered as Louis tongued at the head, groaning. “Don’t be a greedy little thing.”

Louis pumped his cock twice before resting his hand in place. Harry glanced down, eyebrow quirking in interest. Louis poked out his bottom lip, wiping the tip of Harry’s cock across his lips, smearing the pre-come across his mouth like a gloss. “Please?”

And maybe Harry was seemingly the one in power here, towering over Louis while he knelt before him, fox ears on his head and a tail plug shifting inside of him. But whenever Louis sweetly asked, Harry was powerless to resist him.

He gave in, because of course he did. “Open up,” Harry prompted, and Louis quickly complied. His lips parted for him, welcoming back in the silky heat of Harry’s cock. Harry shifted back, the entirety of his length slipping almost completely out of Louis’s mouth, only to slide a couple of his fingers inside along with it. Louis hummed happily around them, relishing in the stretch.

“You love it like this, don’t you?” Harry said thoughtfully as Louis just knelt there and took it. “All your holes stuffed full. Bet you’d take more if you could. Such a little slut, you are.”

The hand still curved around the back of Louis’s neck kept him securely in place, letting Harry use him how he pleased and push past the resistant ring of muscle in his throat. Louis’s hands moved from Harry’s cock to rest on his thighs, squeezing gently as a cue to keep going. Harry groaned, shifting his hips experimentally, moving in and out. “Feel so fucking good, baby,” Harry said, head rolling back, completely lost in the pleasure. Louis stared up at him from the floor with watery eyes, choking a little as he felt Harry’s cock bump against the back of his throat. “That’s it, baby, just like that. Choke on it.”

Louis’s entire body moved as he coughed around Harry’s cock, unable to help himself. His eyes watered further, a tear or two slipping out as he pulled back. “Want more,” Louis said, voice breaking. “Need more.”

Harry stilled, a genuine laugh erupting from him. “ _More_ , he says,” amusement coating his tone. Louis stared expectantly as Harry took his face in his hands and shoved his cock back into his mouth.

Harry continued, setting his brutally rough pace quickly. “How about for once in your life, you shut your fucking mouth and take whatever it is that I choose to give you you? Hm? How’s that sound?” he asked, never expecting an answer from Louis, whose mouth was otherwise occupied. Tears gathered in his eyes as he let Harry fuck his throat, his nose meeting the patch of hair nestled at the base of Harry’s groin with every thrust. After a while Louis gave up trying to swallow the spit that pooled in his mouth, instead letting it drip freely from the corners of his lips, shiny streaks decorating his chin and neck as Harry fucked his face.

Harry groaned as Louis’s throat constricted around him, and as quickly as he started, he stopped, gripping the base of his cock firmly and pulling it from Louis’s mouth. “You don’t deserve my come just yet,” he decided, watching as Louis hungrily eyed his still weeping cock. For a second there he thought Louis might dart forward to taste the bead of pre-come gathering at the tip, but it seemed that he thought better of it. _His good boy._ Instead he glanced up at Harry as innocently as he could with spit and tears streaming down his face.

“Besides, we wouldn’t want me to break that pretty little nose of yours, now would we?” Harry asked with a sly smile. Louis kept quiet, not speaking unless told. He licked his lips, big eyes wide and wanting. Harry’s smile widened. “Or would you?” he asked, playfully curious. “Bet a slut like you would like it if I fucked your face so hard your nose started to bleed. Bet you’d _love_ it.”

Louis shifted on the floor, knees beneath his ass and plug still snug inside of him. He already felt hot all over, the heat of Harry’s words causing a deep red flush to blanket his cheeks with embarrassment. Because he probably _would_ like it, is the thing. Harry taking his face in his hands and fucking the absolute shit out of his throat, bruising him and using him until he was crying and bleeding.

“Another time,” Harry mused, gesturing for Louis to hurry up and get on the bed, which he did. He laid across the horizontal length of the mattress, tipping his head so that it was hanging off the side of the bed. Harry stepped closer. “Open.”

Louis did. Harry slid back inside, the new angle causing Louis’s throat to create a different kind of restriction on his cock while also letting him slide in deeper. Harry watched as his long, thick cock disappeared between Louis’s lips, only to form a pronounced shape in the column of his throat. Louis’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed around his length, taking him down further. It wasn’t a surprise when Harry took him by the neck, his hand gripping directly over the place where his cock was tightly nestled, but it made Louis’s cock twitch anyway, excitedly blurting out pre-come.

It made breathing difficult, but Louis liked it that way. Instinctively, his hands reached up to rest on Harry’s thighs like they practiced whenever they toyed with breath play. Harry’s grip tightened just enough to have Louis choke loudly before loosening back up, allowing him to thrust in and out. Louis took what he was given, being good, so _so_ good. His hold on Harry’s thighs tightened briefly and Harry’s pace slowed. “Alright?” he asked cautiously.

Louis took a second, breathing deeply before tapping Harry’s hip, a signal for _okay_. Harry shifted, pushing his cock in as deep as it would go. “Almost there,” he warned, and it didn’t take but a few more thrusts and one more swallow around the swollen head of his cock for him to pull out. He stroked himself quickly to completion as Louis took it upon himself to suck one of his balls into his mouth, urging him along even quicker than he’d expected. He shook with it, shooting off onto Louis’s chest and stomach with a loud groan.

“Fuck, baby,” Harry panted, voice full of admiration as he stepped back, Louis’s mouth parting from his sac with soft slurping sound. Louis fisted his own cock, working his hand along his length, just to tease himself.

“Your turn,” Harry said, nodding towards the headboard. “Head up by the pillows, love, come on.”

Louis scrambled to obey, shuffling up until he was in the position Harry had instructed. Harry’s head tilted thoughtfully, running his fingers slowly through the come that striped Louis’s tanned tummy. He gathered enough of it on two fingers, lifting it up to Louis’s mouth. He darted his tongue out to taste, humming at the familiarity of it. “Love the way you taste,” Louis said dazedly, hand still working along his pink little cock.

Harry smiled down at him, leaning down to meet their lips in a messy kiss. He licked into his mouth, holding his face in place as he tasted himself off of Louis’s tongue. He moaned softly before nipping at his bottom lip. “Love you,” Harry reminded him gently before reaching over to their bedside.

He fumbled around in the drawer for a few seconds until he finally found what he was looking for. Pulling out his orange and white printed bandana, he held it up in question, beginning to fold it up until it was thin enough to lay comfortably across Louis’s eyes after Louis nodded his consent. “Lift up for me, baby,” he said gently, and Louis bit his lip, doing as he was asked.

With practiced hands, Harry secured the bandana around Louis’s head, effectively blinding him with the cloth. “Stay still,” Harry ordered, the authoritative tone returning to his voice.

“Yes, sir,” Louis replied without question. It was always something different whenever they played with blindfolds. Sometimes ice play, sometimes wax. Never what Louis expected. But, he immediately knew what Harry was up to the second he heard the jingling of metal and the unlatching of a cuff.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt Harry lift his left leg, positioning him how he wanted him in the leather cuff, buckling it securely around his ankle before doing the exact same to the other. Louis shifted experimentally, trying out the weight of the spreader bar, feeling it holding him open. He knew better than to reach down to touch it, or worse to reach up to push up the blindfold. He settled instead for keeping his hands by his sides, to himself. Being good.

Harry’s weight disappeared from the bed and it took everything in him not to whimper in question. He bit at his bottom lip to hold in any little sounds, positive that he currently looked like the picture of desperation. He turned his head towards an unknown sound, head tilting up to try to peer out of the bottom of the blindfold.

“No peeking,” Harry’s voice came from his left, Louis snapping his head towards the source and back again, wishing he could see what was going on.

Even though Louis was twisting about like he didn’t know where his boyfriend was, Harry knew that he was aware. He’d pulled up the chair next to the bed after all, knowing how much Harry liked to watch Louis work himself up. Harry leaned back in the buttery leather of the chair, touching himself without purpose. His cock had already begun to fatten up again, it was hard to avoid it when there was someone as pretty as Louis writhing on the bed before you, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Louis spoke.

It came not five minutes later, the soft, sweet little sound of his voice. “Harry?” Louis said, voice watery and unsure.

“Right here,” he said, eventually standing to rejoin him on the bed. The second he pressed his knee into the mattress, he heard the _click_ of the spreader bar widening, pushing Louis’s legs open, showing off the fox tail nestled between his cheeks.

Without warning, he grabbed at the metal bar, yanking Louis’s feet into the air. He yelped, unprepared for the sudden movement but quickly settling down as Harry pushed the bar far enough back for Louis’s legs to be completely up in the air, ankles by his ears. “Hold it for me,” Harry said, Louis hastily taking ahold of the bar, keeping himself splayed open. His hips shifted uncertainly as he felt Harry’s hand wrap around the fox tail and begin to pull.

A low moan was dragged from Louis’s chest as Harry slowly removed the plug from inside of him, his breath hitching as the largest part of the plug breached him before sliding out. “Good boy,” Harry said, kissing at his inner thigh.

Louis whimpered, the excitement and sensations of it all prickling beneath his heated skin. His grip tightened on the bar, verging on painful, as Harry’s mouth closed around his lube slick hole and sucked. If he hadn’t been holding onto the spreader bar, his body would’ve undoubtedly bent in half. He gasped as Harry’s tongue breeched him, fucking into his opened hole without preemption, spit mixing with lube and making him even more wet.

“ _Harry_ ,” he moaned, and Harry hummed against him, fingers sliding inside just because they could. “Want to ride you,” he said, though really, it was more of a question.

Without answering, Harry took back the bar, unbuckling the restraints and gently rubbing at the skin of his ankles, kissing them before lowering each leg back to the bed. He tugged the blindfold from Louis’s eyes, tossing it off to the side along with the spreader.

“Get to it then,” he said as he laid down beside Louis on the bed, holding his blood heavy cock up and beginning to stroke himself.

Louis rolled over, straddling him and reaching back to take Harry’s cock from his hold. He positioned himself without trouble, sinking down slowly, still wet on the inside. He bit his lip, eyes rolling back as he felt the entirety of Harry’s length fill him.

Harry hummed, one hand gripping Louis’s hip as he shifted beneath him, making Louis bounce on it before he had adjusted. Louis inhaled sharply and Harry chuckled softly, jostling him again. “Don’t act like you don’t love it,” he mused, creating a quick pace, not giving Louis any time to relax.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped, falling forward so that his hands rested on Harry’s chest.

“Lean back,” Harry instructed, and Louis did his best, angling himself back as he started to work himself up and down Harry’s cock. “Fuck, just look at you,” Harry said, hand splayed possessively across Louis’s lower stomach. There he felt it, as he always did, the small yet evident bulge of his cock nudged up inside of Louis, pushing at his stomach with each upstroke of his impressively sized cock. His eyes scanned over him slowly, taking in the way his taut body moved on top of him. Over the angled plains of his figure, up to his bitten red lips, and the cute little ears still somehow perched atop his head. “Sweet little fox. My little vixen, always so hungry for taking cock, aren’t you? Such a filthy fucking slut. You’re _sin_.”

“Fucking hell,” Louis said with a whine as he was made to bounce on it, helpless to do anything but ride Harry’s cock with a purpose. “Could come like this.”

Harry grunted. “Not like this,” he demanded, hand pushing down against where his cock bulged from his stomach. Louis moaned. “You’ll come when you deserve it,” he said, lifting Louis up and off of him, repositioning him once more.

“Back to the edge of the bed,” Harry murmured, not wasting any time by gripping Louis’s hips and hauling him to the edge, pushing down in the middle of his back until his chest met the mattress. “There you go,” Harry said, leading his cock back to Louis’s entrance and pushing inside.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Louis moaned, the change of angle doing everything that he needed. This had always been his favorite, being face down, ass up, being breeded thoroughly and _fully_. So fucking full. Always so fucking full.

He reached back, placing his hand on his ass cheek to spread himself for Harry. Harry groaned at the sight and Louis both heard and felt him spit on his hole just as the tempo of his hips picked up. Louis moaned, high and needy, still keeping himself splayed open and spread for his boyfriend to better see the way that his thick, long cock slid inside again and again. One of Harry’s hands wrapped around his wrist, holding his hand in place on his cheek to use as leverage, pulling his body back by his grip to better meet each thrust. The other tangled in his hair, tugging his head back at an unnatural angle. Louis moaned, cock dripping.

“Like that, baby?” Harry asked from behind him, and Louis could only let out a broken sound, desperate and writhing with the need to come. A sharp slap to his ass was his immediate reprimand for not answering, and Louis moaned again, clenching around Harry’s size. “Bet you do, you fucking whore. Always such a fucking slut for it.”

“ _Please_ ,” was all that Louis could manage, his voice sounding as if each syllable was being pushed out of him by the force of Harry’s cock. Harry moved quickly, pulling him up so that he was on all fours. Louis’s head spun with it, but he preened beneath the touch, back arching enough for Harry to brush against his spot with each stroke.

“Don’t move unless I fucking tell you to,” Harry grunted, his fingers tapping on either side of Louis’s mouth, which opened obediently. He hooked his index and middle fingers in his mouth on each side, keeping his mouth open and his posture frozen. Louis moaned loudly, the sound broken and _wet_ as spit pooled along his gums, threatening to spill from his mouth as Harry relentlessly fucked into him.

Louis was practically in tears by the time Harry moved one of his hands back to ass, spanking him hard enough to make the skin heat up and throb.

“Who’s pussy is this?” Harry asked through a deep groan, his thumb spreading Louis’s cheeks wider, watching with focused heat as his cock slickly slid inside Louis with each deep thrust.

Louis’s back arched, his fingers forming fists around the sheets as the flames of unbearable arousal licked his veins. “It’s yours,” he panted out, voice raspy and sweet, teetering just on the edge of his orgasm.

Harry moaned again as Louis clenched helplessly around him, his hole like a vice. “It’s my what, baby? Say it.”

“It’s your pussy, Daddy. Your hole, only yours to use,” he blabbered, unsure if he was still forming complete sentences. He tensed as Harry spanked him again, choking on a little gasp.

“That’s right, baby. _Mine_ ,” he punctuated with a particularly hard thrust, and that was it for him. Louis practically screamed as he came, his entire body tightening, his limbs shaking as he spurted onto the bed beneath him.

Harry hummed thoughtfully, and if it wasn’t for the tightening of his grip, Louis would think he was unaffected by the sight of him coming undone beneath him. “I don’t remember giving you permission to come,” he said with a cool calmness, tapping Louis’s side.

Louis shifted forward, pulling himself off of Harry’s cock and collapsing. He didn’t think his arms would allow him to stay in that position for a moment longer, which Harry obviously knew. He always knew, so in tune with Louis’s body and his needs. It had always been like this between them, Harry often knowing what Louis wanted before Louis even knew. His boyfriend was very aware of his limits, all of them, and would push him to the brink, but never over. There had never been a moment where Louis felt like it was too much, even now, worn, wet, and used. This was his safe space, with his safe person, and Harry, as always, was three moves ahead of him.

Harry flipped Louis onto his back like he was nothing, laying him down directly in his own puddle of come. Louis squirmed uncomfortably, the wet stickiness becoming cold so soon after exposure to the air. Harry worked himself slowly in his hand, taking in the picture of his boy beneath him. Splayed out, hole gaping with pearlescent smatterings of his own pleasure evident all over his chest. His eyes were blown, lashes wet and cheeks flushed. Mouth open in silent question of _what’s next_?

“Gonna be a good girl and make Daddy come?” Harry asked, even though he knew the answer. Louis was already nodding before he even finished his question. “That’s right, there you go,” Harry urged as Louis reached down to take his big cock from Harry’s grasp, his hands looking smaller than normal wrapped around it. He angled it back to his hole, shifting closer to Harry until he was able to successfully slide the tip inside. “Always so good for me, fuck,” Harry praised, leaning down to suck a mark onto Louis’s collarbone.

Harry wasted no time, fucking roughly into Louis. Louis moaned loudly, overly sensitive while fully at Harry’s mercy. Each thrust inside pushed a frenzied sob from him, his rim burning with overuse and his cock fattening up again. He draped his arm over his mouth, hiding in the crook of his elbow to muffle his sounds. Almost immediately his arm was snatched away, pinned above his head. “Uncover your fucking mouth,” Harry snarled as he pounded his cock into him. “Want everyone to hear how ruined you are.”

Louis openly cried, tears streaming down his face at this point because it was _too much_ while also _not enough_. He’d just come, but the way Harry was fucking him had him on the verge of another orgasm, and it _hurt_. Harry’s knowing gaze took in his state, and his hand quickly wrapped around Louis’s throat. “Gonna get you there, baby,” Harry assured, he _promised_ , because he always, always, always knew what Louis needed. And right now, Louis needed to come. Again.

“Know you can give me one more, baby, know you can. Such a good girl for me, pet, so wet and tight,” he praised, fingers digging in on the sides of his throat exactly how Louis needed him to. His vision went a little hazy around the edges, and he gasped, mouth dropping open, lost in pleasure.

With his mouth opened, eyes rolled back, cock throbbing and his head fuzzy, Louis moaned. Harry grinned. “Doing so well for me,” he said tightly, his thrusts more erratic and harsh. “Fuck, just look at you.”

Harry bent down, sucking Louis’s bottom lip into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth, dipping his tongue inside. Louis was lost in it, right on the edge, reaching a new peak and positively seeing white when Harry spits directly into his mouth, demanding that he _swallow_. He came, full body tremors wracking his frame as he screamed with it. Harry groaned, urging him on, fucking him through it and then stilling as he came, spilling inside of him with one final thrust.

With their foreheads pressed together, Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’s nose, then to his lips, the both of them still trying to catch their breath.

“Was that okay?” Harry asked softly between them, hands cupping Louis’s face sweetly, accidentally bumping at the fox ear headband that had miraculously stayed on, despite now being a little lopsided.

Louis nodded, sighing happily. “It was more than okay. Exactly what I needed,” he said. He meant it. "Thank you."

Harry swallowed heavily, pulling out and watching as his come dripped from Louis’s thoroughly used hole. “Thank _you_ , baby. Can I clean you up?”

Louis nodded again, a small smile playing at his lips. “Of course. Yes. Please,” he said, hands tracing up Harry’s arms and to his chest, a trail of goosebumps erupting in his wake. He was somehow always pleased with himself when Harry got like this after rough sex. It was more often than not with him, overly attentive and cuddly afterwards, desperate to do whatever he could to make Louis feel more comfortable and good.

He pressed a quick kiss to Louis’s stomach before disappearing into the bathroom, only to return shortly with a damp cloth, slowly and methodically wiping Louis down. Making sure every inch of him was clean. “How do you feel?” Harry asked after a few, tugging the comforter up over them both before wrapping as much as he could of himself around Louis.

Louis shrugged, nuzzling close. “A little sore, but nothing I can’t deal with,” he said honestly. It had been worse for him before after a particularly harsh punishment of Harry’s invention, or something of the sort. Just a bit of rough sex wasn’t about to break him, it’s what he _craved_ , but the fact that Harry always desperately checked up on him after made him feel safe. As he always did, with his Harry.

“Going to cook for you later,” Harry murmured against his skin, tracing indistinguishable words into his back. Louis giggled. “I’ll even bring it to you in bed.”

Louis kissed him, gentle with it. “Whatever you need, love,” he said softly, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and tugging him impossibly closer.

And like that, they drifted off into a needed sleep. Safe. Warm. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bruisedhoney) or [tumblr](https://yvesaintlourent.tumblr.com/), and you can reblog or retweet the fic posts [here](https://yvesaintlourent.tumblr.com/post/640607000013701120/%F0%9D%9A%9C%F0%9D%9A%A0%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%9D-%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%8A%F0%9D%9A%95%F0%9D%9A%94-%F0%9D%9A%A0%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%91-%F0%9D%9A%8A-%F0%9D%9A%91%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%97%F0%9D%9A%9D-%F0%9D%9A%98%F0%9D%9A%8F-%F0%9D%9A%9C%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%97-explicit-5k) or [here](https://twitter.com/bruisedhoney/status/1350966891725139970?s=20) :)


End file.
